Iron Man
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Real Name | } |- ! Current Alias | } |- ! Aliases | } |- ! Relatives | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Base of Operations | } |- ! colspan="2" | Status |- ! Alignment | } |- ! Identity | } |- ! Citizenship | } |- ! colspan="2" | Characteristics |- ! Gender | } |- ! Hair | } |- ! colspan="2" | Origin |- ! Creators | } |- ! Universe | } |- ! Portrayed by | } |} Tony Stark is a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, and fights evil in metal suits of armor as Iron Man. History Early Life Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark was born to legendary innovator Howard Stark. Tony was a genius from birth, making his first circuit board at age four. His parents were killed in a car accident, leaving Tony to run Stark Industries. Captured On a mission to Afghanistan to present a weapon created by Stark Industries for the US military, Stark was captured by terrorists and a piece of shrapnel had pierced his chest. However, he had been saved by a fellow captive who had created a high-powered electromagnet to prevent the shrapnel from puncturing his heart. The terrorists ordered Stark to recreate the Jericho Missile, (the weapon he had brought) and though Stark reluctantly agreed, he used the time to build a powered suit of armor which he used to escape. After Stark abandoned the armor, US military helicopters found him and carried him to safety. Iron Man Upon returning to America, Tony declared that Stark Industries would no longer manufacture weapons. He decided to recreate his armor suit with a vastly upgraded design featuring flight capability, and built a more powerful and reliable arc reactor, both to power his pacemaker and the suit. He built several more suits of armor and went on to become the hero Iron Man. Avengers Stark would become a founding member of the Avengers, alongside Captain America, Thor, and Hulk. USHU Stark was visited by Batman and Nightwing after Lex Luthor was spotted in New York City. Tony revealed that he had built a suit of armor especially for Batman, dubbed "Iron Bat". Though he was impressed, Batman found the armor to be too bulky and restricting of his movement. Furious at Batman's refusal, Tony left the room, though forgave him when he returned several minutes later, at which point the crime alarm sounded. Along with Batman, who quickly noticed that Nightwing did not accompany him in the Avengers Van, the Avengers (minus Hulk and Thor) confronted the Mercenary Trio. (Taskmaster, Deathstroke, Deadpool.) Stark engaged Taskmaster, with the help of Captain America and later Black Widow, who landed on Tony and knocked him down. As Deathstroke raised his sword to kill Batman, it was shot out of his hands by Nightwing in the Iron Bat armor. They fought side-by-side against the trio until the Avengers seemed to believe that Taskmaster had surrendered, at which point Hulk and Thor arrived. Taskmaster vowed that he would return, and used a smokebomb to get away. Back at the tower, Tony conferred with Nightwing about stealing the Iron Bat armor, though Batman intervened claiming he would pay for the damage and that because Tony gave the armor to him, he would allow Nightwing to keep it for use in emergencies. Powers and Abilities Powers Tony has no inherit powers, but the arc reactor in his chest can power high-demand equipment such as his Iron Man suits. Iron Man's primary powers come from his armor. Electronic Implants: Tony has various implants that allow him to summon his armor remotely. Abilities * Super-Genius Class Intelligence: '''Tony is said to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. * '''Hand-to-hand Combat Strength level * Without his armor Tony Stark possesses the normal strength of a normal human man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. The armor magnifies Stark's strength to superhuman levels, being able to lift up to three tons. Weaknesses * Arc Reactor Dependence: Tony relies on his Arc Reactor to keep him alive. * Alcoholism Paraphernalia Equipment * Iron Man Armors: Iron Man owns several highly advanced suits of armor, which have flight capabilities as well as several other features. Transportation * Sports Car: Tony Stark owns a sports car which he often drives in his casual life. Weapons * Repulsor Gloves: Most Iron Man armors are equipped with the ability to fire repulsor blasts from their hands. Notes * Played by oban254 in USHU. Despite inactivity, he is unlikely to ever lose this spot. * Iron Man dons the same armor he wore in Avengers Assemble! * Tony Stark and Iron Man are currently the only characters in the Suit Display that appear twice; once pre-transformation and once post-transformation. Category:Marvel Category:Heroes